Together Again
by beyondpower22
Summary: Three years after the final battle and the rangers have lost contact. They are all leading different life's now. But a concert brings them together again. Old flames will be lit again. New things will arise. And a major problem occurs with in one ranger.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: First ever power ranger's story. I love to hear things in my reviews. I like getting new ideas. So if you think you have an idea please feel free to share it with me. I also like to thank the people that help me throughout my story by giving them special one-shot scenes. So I love my reviews. That is what keeps me righting my stories. I hope you enjoy this story._

Three years after the war. Three years without any contact from the other rangers. They all promised that they would keep in touch but they never did. They have all changed so much.

Mike is much less childlike. He has grown up into a fine young man of 21 years. He has a wife named Nicole and together they have had a daughter called Scarlet. The three of them all lived very happily together. When Mike moved out of the Shiba house he thought that he could play more video games. But he soon came to realise there is not much point in doing that. There are much more important things to do. He was a volunteer to help clean up the mess after the final battle. He then got a job as a police man. That is where he met Nicole. She was a police woman. Together they found love and had a child. Mike then forgot about his promise to stay in touch with the others. But that changed when he booked a concert for himself.

Antonio has not really changed. He still loves to fish but not as much now. He is a man of 21 and has a wife named Sophia and a daughter called Karmen. Antonio, after the war felt like fishing was not everything like Mike with his gaming. He too soon came to realize that he should not only fish but to help. He became an architecture. He helped people rebuild their houses and the shops. He made the city bigger and better. With this job Antonio also soon forgot his promise. Antonio met Sophia as she was rushing to work and bumped into him. She said she was very sorry. Sophia picked up her books and was running again. She had left her dairy and her purse. She had not noticed because they had flown behind. Antonio tried to find her but she had rushed off in another direction. Antonio had to look in her purse to find her address. And he did so. The next morning it was snowing so Antonio had to get all rugged up. He went over to Sophia's house and gave her back her things. She asked if he would like a cup of hot chocolate. Antonio was delighted to be invited into the warmth and he accepted whole heartedly. From that day on they were best friends until Antonio asked Sophia out and she said yes. And you can guess what happened from there.

Mia had not changed a bit. A 21 year old woman and she was still the warm hearted loving and caring woman she was three years ago. She had gotten her job back at the day care she once worked in. She had gotten her own house with the white picket fence she had always wanted. But she had not found her prince charming till a man came through the doors of the childcare. His child was very excited to be here. He laughed at how bouncy he was. His laugh was like an angel. His smile put Mia on cloud 9. The way he looked was just amazing. Kevin had grown into a fine man. A man of 22 years but he had grown much softer than the times at the Shiba house. He was no longer so uptight about his schedule. He was much more laid back. Mia came over to Kevin to talk to him. And when he realized who she was he laughed then smiled and then he said "Shit is that really you Mia?" "Yes now no swearing there are kids around!" Kevin apologized and then he started asking questions and so did Mia. Mia found out that Kevin was swimming but not professionally. Instead he was a coach. He had said that business was booming ever since the Sanzu water came flooding in because they want to learn how to swim in case it happens again. Mia also found out that the little boy was just Kevin's nephew and not son. She found out that he was single as well. They soon both got each other's contacts and came over to each other's places often. Then Kevin asked Mia out to dinner and then they began dating. Soon they got married and they too had a child who was called Nick. Together they lived happy lives. They never forgot about the rangers promise it was just that they were too busy with their own stuff to contact them. That was their excuse though.

Jayden a man of 22 was still strong but he was no longer as leadershippy He kept in touch with his sister who was over in Japan practicing as a samurai in case the niglok ever attacked again. He was working as a martial arts teacher. As with Kevin business was booming because everyone wanted to know how to defend themselves after the attacks on the city. Jayden had, had a few girlfriends but they were never for him. At the moment he's dating a girl named Merissa. She is nice but she is very slutty and clinging. Whenever Jayden tries to talk with a girl she always snaps at them then they scurry off. Jayden does get sick of it but then she makes it up to him. Jayden often thinks about his team and what they are up to but he lost all their contacts so he could not call or find them even if he wanted to. He wishes that he could see them again because he misses them a lot. He will see them again at a concert he booked to get away from Merissa.

Emily had probably changed the most. She is at the age of 20 and has had probably the worst life out of the entire ranger's. She moved back to the country because she couldn't bear to be in the city any longer after all the death she had seen. She went back to work with her mom around the house. She helped her farther around the farm and she took care of her sister. But after a month of being home her sister coughed up blood and she had fits constantly. Emily tried and tried to help her but just couldn't. Her mother called the doctor and he said that her time was close. She had a week at most. Emily cried that night. She couldn't believe how little time she had left with her sister. But for that week Emily was strong. She did all the things that she could do with Serena. But when that horrid day came and Serena passed Emily wasn't strong. She couldn't hold it in. She cried and cried and cried till she was dry. For a month she was down until she realised that she wasn't making anything any better. So she fixed herself up and went out to her town. Bad mistake. Her bullies recognised her straight away. They started teasing her and they really pushed it because since Serena wasn't around they could really hurt her. But she stood up for herself. She fought back and so they stopped bulling her since they couldn't hurt her. A year later her mother was diagnosed with cancer in the brain and heart. She also had leukaemia. She didn't have a very long time to live. Still so she was not in pain Emily took her mother to the hospital. There her mother was treated well. Her farther though was very sad and found it hard to concentrate on the work at hand. One day her farther slipped while cutting metal and it took half his arm off. He screamed out for help and Emily came rushing in. She had to drive her farther to the hospital but the closest one that could help him was an hour and a half away. But she still tried anyway. Her father died one the way. When she finally got to the hospital she was covered in blood and so was the car seat. The hospital took her farther away and she went to see her mother. Emily told her of the bad news. Not soon after that her mother was dead. Emily continued to work on the farm looking after everything even though everyone was dead. She didn't want to let her farm go. Even though it pained her to work on it every day she still continued. She had never forgot about the rangers and before all of this happened she tried to get into contact with them but they never did answer their phones so she just gave up thinking they didn't care anymore. And after the incidents it pained her too much to think of them. Then she decided to take a break and go to a one night only concert.


	2. PLEASE READ

_A/N: Now I am so sorry I have not updated in such a long time but I was over in Sweden for a long time without Internet. If you are still reading this than you are awesome and I will give all those who kept reading a little treat! I hope you enjoy the next chapter. This should be updated some time next week. If you want anything to happen then please leave a review. Be back next week._


End file.
